Come Back To Me
by NicoleDavis92x
Summary: Set in season 7. Life hasn't been good to Brooke Davis recently. But now Lucas Scott is back, and hes back for one thing.... her. Brucas Fic. Rest of the gang also though! Read and Review .
1. Come Back To Me

**Hey Guys!!!! Happy New Year Btw! =)**

**So i got bored thought i would write this, its not amazing or anything...But would love reviews! **

**Its a brucas fic, set after the last ep we have seen of season 7. Lucas comes back =O !! **

**I don't hate Leyton btw, just like brucas more ;). haha.**

**Anyways please review =). Thanks Guys xo**

**Oh, and i own nothing to do with OTH, if this actually happens in season 7 (which it so wont).. i had no idea. I don't own yellowcard either, just love there songs ;).**

**_Come Back To Me- Chapter 1_**

_Watching the days burning out like a cigarette,  
Just a few drags to go.  
You built me up  
And you broke me down,  
Somehow._

_Everything just seemed so clear to me  
Nothing left to know.  
I'll love you right and I'll love you pure,  
Right now._

_**x- Brooke -x**_

"Brooke, whats wrong?"

Shit.I know that voice, the voice that sends shivers down my spine, at every single word, every single time. But why was he here? He was happy now, he doesn't come around here for casual visits anymore. So today of all days, he actually does. Just my luck.

I laugh as i turn my face away and quickly wipe away the tears. Don't ask why i laugh, its not funny. Its just part of the act, to make me look happy.

"Nothing, just had something in my eye."

Something in my eye?... God im such an idiot. So at this i turn around and fake smile, showing of my signature dimples. "So Luke, what brings you here?"

He shakes his head, he doesn't believe my excuse. Honestly though, who would? As he shakes his head he begins to slowly walk closer to me. "That doesn't matter now. Brooke tell me whats wrong."

He comes closer in slow motion, this is my cue to get up and start acting i quickly get up and walk over to my bag, i rumage through it trying to look like im seriously looking for something. I have no idea what im doing. But i have to keep cool, keep the emotions at bay. Because if i open up to him, i wouldn't be able to stop. I would ruin everything, and everyone.

"Nothing Luke, im fine, honest."

Liar.

I shut my eyes tight when i hear him slowly walk up behind me, hes so close to me, but yet so far.

He stops just a few steps behind me and asks the dreaded question. Everyones going to be asking me it soon, but i just hadn't planned what i was going to say, how i was going to react. He is the last person i wanted to ask me. "Wheres Julian?"

And at that i begin my frantic search in my bag again. God knows what im pretending to search for...Hope? Hapiness? ..Love?

I don't look at him when i try to keep my voice from shaking, "Julian...Julians not here."

I can tell hes shaking his head confused the now, hes been away with Peyton and Sawyer, he thought i was happy, happy with Julian.

"Where is he?"

My hands freeze, i can no longer pretend to be searching my bag. I bite my lip to hold back the tears. "Were finished. He's with Alex now."

Lucas comes closer behind me and places his soft hand on my shoulder, "Brooke im so sorry."

His touch, his touch kills me.

But i cant move.

I nod my head slowly as i whisper, "Me too."

Its then that i feel a tear slide down my cheeks. Shit, i can't let him see. He'll never leave. Not like thats something i don't want. But i cant want that anymore. Hes with Peyton now, my bestfriend, and they have a daughter, my goddaughter.

"Lucas you should go, i have hunners to do."

I want him to nod and walk away, say something along the lines of "Okay..um i'll call you later Brooke." But as i know, what Brooke Davis wants, she never gets.

He gently turns me around, so that im facing him. I look down in embarresment. This is exactly what i didn't want to happen.

"Brooke are you crying?"

I don't say anything, but the tears that now fastly glide down my cheeks answer for me.

"Brooke..." He muffles as he pulls me into him and wraps his arms around me. I feel like such an idiot, because hes hugging me in a protective big brother way, yet i want him to hug me differently.

"Come sit down the now." he says and he takes my hand and leads me to the couch, where he sits inches from me.

I pull myself together and look at him, i don't know what to say. So i laugh. Its a nervous stupid laugh but i hope it changes the mood.

"Stop that Brooke."

I look at him, now im confused. I sniffle a little before i speak, "Stop what?"

He runs his hand through his hair, showing frustration. "Stop hiding your feelings, stop acting like everythings fine, when its not!"

I raise my eyebrows. How exactly would he know if my lifes not fine, he hasn't been here. So thats exactly what i say, "How would you know Lucas?! You havn't been here."

"I know because you're shutting everyone out. Haley. Nathan. Peyton. And me....and i know because, i know you Brooke Davis.."

Hes right. I've never let anyone in more than i let Lucas Scott in. He was my everything. Sure i tried with Julian, i really did.. but after Lucas there has always been something stopping me. A wall. The fear of letting my heart getting crushed into a million pieces, again.

"You don't know me anymore Lucas."

Thats a lie, obvcourse he does. But a part of me wants me to make him feel bad, feel guilty for ever leaving me.

"Brooke, i still know you."

I shake my head as the tears begin to fall again. This has to stop. Right now. So i get up and stand next to the front door. "You should go Luke."

Funny huh? How all this time i've wished he would walk back through this door, and now im telling him to get back out.

He gets up, and i shut my eyes in pain when i realise hes going. Again. They always go. Always leave me.

"Im not going anywhere, not again, not untill you're okay."

God did he actually just say that? I feel like pinching myself, because hes fighting, for me. But he doesn't realise i will never be okay, untill i have him. And that will never happen again.

"Lucas please just.."

He cuts me off, he sounds angry. "Please what Brooke?! Please go?.. I've missed you Brooke. We use to be so close, such good friends. I miss you wanting me to comfort you."

We use to be more than friends, thats what i miss.

I shake my head, confussed because i know what i _want_ to say, i just don't know what i _can_ say.

"Brooke, let me back in." In almost sounds like a cry. I want to, but then i'll get greedy and want more. It would be easier just to have nothing to do with him, but Lucas isn't having any of it.

..."Please.."

"What do you want me to say Lucas? How much my life sucks now?! How fed up i'am of having the things and the people i love leaving me?! How much i sometimes hate my life?..." Im crying now as i yell but i need to carry on now, "...Or how much i miss you Lucas?!..Because its all true!..I miss you so much..."

He stares at me, his blue eyes saying nothing. I cry harder, expecting him to leave now because he walks right infront of me. He doesn't touch me but his hand reaches out for the door. Thats it he's gone. All my fault.

But he doesn't leave.

I look up confused.... Wait. Hes locking the door...

Hes right infront of me now. His hands cup my face and he lifts my chin up so that our eyes lock. "I miss you too Brooke. So much. So much, it hurts. I know i shouldn't now..but i can't help it. Its just took me a while to realise..."

I screw my face up and take a deep breath in an attempt to hold back the tears..."Realise what Lucas?"

He pulls his face closer, so his lips are just inches away from mine, our eyes still locked.

His hot breath making my heart beat dangerously fast, so fast im sure he can hear it beat.

"That i'm the guy for you Brooke Davis, and you're the girl for me."

_Intoxicated the edge is serrated,  
So easily torn from the core.  
I blushed the first time,  
But you blushed the last time  
My eyes hit your mind  
Regenerated these feelings of hatred,  
I long for your love evermore  
You built me up and you broke me down  
This time._

_And I would wait for you, ooh  
If you would wait for me, yeah.  
I will wait for you, ooh  
if you will wait for me, yeah._

_How can you say,  
That its too late  
To save us now..?_

**Review please?....Pretty please ;) =) ?!**


	2. Don't Let Me Go

**Hey Guys. =)**

**So i wasn't sure if i should continue this story at first, but after your lovely reviews i've decided just to go for it.  
So first of all huge thank you to the reviewers- _thebonron, moonkisss, PrincesaKarlita411, dianehermans, luke, gigga, perfectcouples, bjq and Gabbie10. _Reviews are awesome so thanks guys, love yas for it. ;) (L)**

**Anyways heres chapter 2, hope everyone likes it.**

**If you read, don't be shy and drop me a review, pleasee?**

**Oh and once again i own nothing to do with 0ne Tree Hill, even though i wouldn't mind owning Lucas Scott for a night ;) haha. I also don't own the fray, just love their songs! **

**Thanks again , Nicole xo**

**_Come Back To Me- Chapter 2_**

_Some things we don't talk about  
better do without  
just hold a smile  
we're falling in and out of love  
the same damn problem..  
__together all the while_

_  
you can never say never  
when we don't know why  
time and time again  
younger now then we were before  
don't let me go,  
don't let me go,...  
_

_**x-Lucas-x**_

I went with Peyton Sawyer. At the time, everything just seemed soo right, but now everything is soo wrong.

I've sat for months now, wondering if we ever were in love, the answer is yes,for a little while... But mostly it was teenage lust, that we forced to try and be something more. I look back and wonder now: Why didn't we make it? Why does it not feel the same? Whats stopping me from loving her?....

And i realised my answer, realised what was preventing me from ever loving Peyton Sawyer....

Its Brooke Davis.

Its always been her. I've always wanted her. I've always needed her.

I should of never let her go, time and time again i've kicked myself in the shins, thinking of how my life could of been, if i never let her go.

Shes the one for me.

I can't say i completley regret Peyton, because she gave me my beautiful baby girl. I mean i love her and all, i'm just not in love with her. I tried to make it work, for the sake of our daughter, but i just can't, not anymore.

Seeing Brooke Davis after dreaming about her all this time, made it more real than ever.

I just hope she feels the same as me. That she dreams to have me back, that she needs me and wants me just like i need and want her.

That we can make this work, now, and forever.

-x-

She looks up at me through bloodshot eyes, it kills me to see her like this.

I gently wipe away her tears and lift up her chin and with my shakey voice i tell her what i've been dying to say....

"That im the guy for you Brooke Davis, and you're the girl for me."

She says nothing.I search her brown eyes for something, anything...but i can't tell what shes thinking. This is it for me, the momment my dreams come true, or crash around me.

She shakes her head confused, "..What?" she whispers.

"You heard me Brooke. I've never stopped loving you, i need you."

And with that she grabs me, her hands flung around my neck. She pulls my lips down on to hers and shows me that she feels the same.

I lean her against the front door, the door just momments ago she wanted me to walk through. I can tell shes scared, but the love is too strong.

My lips run all over her neck and face and she lets out soft moans.

I could do this forever.

Then she stops me, putting her hands on my chest and pulling me off her. "Lucas we can't. We can't do this.." Shes crying now, the tears once again running down her beautiful face.

I grab her hands, i can't let her go. She can't change her mind.

"No Brooke we _can_. I know you feel it too, the love we have, its soo strong."

She shakes her head and now she yells, "It doesn't matter anymore Lucas! You picked Peyton, you have a life now Lucas, a family. I can't destroy that!"

I shake my head, "No Brooke. Brooke listen to me, i've never loved Peyton as much as i love you. Me and Peyton aren't the same anymore, i couldn't be with her because i need you Brooke Davis. And you need me too."

She walks away and paces the living room, "All this time Lucas i've wished i had you but now... i don't know Lucas." She runs a hand through her long brown hair and sighs...."Can we do this now?"

I rush up to her and take her hands, shes confused and scared. Fuck, so am i. But this is worth it, so worth it.

"We can Brooke. We can do this now, ..I love you Brooke Davis. I know i've hurt you before, i was stupid then. But Brooke if you let me come back to you, if you let us become one again, ... i promise you Brooke, i promise you i will never hurt you again. I will never let you go. We can make this work, you know we can. There is nothing i want more in this world than you, and i know you feel the same Brooke....Please...."

She sighs "Peyton".

I shut my eyes tight, i knew this would stop her.

"Peyton doesn't matter right now, all that does is me and you."

She shakes her head, i dread what she is going to say " You should go.."

No,im losing her.

"Brooke, please-"

She cuts me off, her voice shaky "-Don't do this Luke. Don't make this any harder than it already is..Just go."

I should fight for her, tell her that im not going anywhere, no chance in hell. But i can't. She turns away from me, so her back faces me. I can't hear her crying but her shakey shoulders let me know that she is. See, i can see how much she wants this, how much she wants us. This is the thing about Brooke Davis, she hides her true feelings. Shuts everyone out. I don't know what to do now. So i do what i do best, i go to leave.

I walk towards the door but something stops my hand from turning the handle.

A voice. A whimper. A cry. "Lucas.."

I turn around and realise that now shes right next to me.

Her hair sticking to the side of her wet face, she takes a deep breath before she speaks "I don't know what im doing...."

I open my mouth to speak and she shakes her head, putting her finger on my lip to silence me. She has something to say, she needs to say it.

She runs her hands through her hair, "God Luke! I don't know what im doing...what im saying...But. But i do know something, you can't leave can't leave me again.I need you too, i need you too!" Shes crying again by the time shes finished, her hands hitting of my body in frustration.

I can't help but smile.

I take her hands and put them on my shoulders, so she looks right into my eyes.

"Listen to me Brooke. Im** not** going anywhere." I shake my head to express my promise more. "I promise you, im never leaving you again Brooke Davis. Okay?"

She nods her head and i laugh, laugh with happiness that were finally here.

She laughs too, she smiles so her eyes sparkle and her signature dimples show. The smile that could sail a thousand ships, the smile that melts me heart.

"I love you Brooke Davis."

"God, i love you too Lucas Scott. I love you soo much."

With that our lips crash together. Our bodys spark with electricity and lust, and we share the most passionate kiss in history.

In this momment, we forget about everyone and everything.

In this momment i know that i have my pretty girl back,

that we can make this work, that we can be together again....

That our dreams of being with each other, can now come true.

_picture, you're the queen of everything  
as far as the eye can see  
under your command  
i will be your guardian  
when all is crumbling  
steady your hand  
__we're falling apart  
and coming together again and again  
we're coming apart  
but we pull it together  
pull it together, together again_

_don't let me go,  
don't let me go,  
don't let me go,  
don't let me go,  
don't let me go...._

**So that was chapter 2. It was hard to do but i knew what ending i wanted for the chapter, cause this is a brucas story after all!**

**Would love for you to review so i keep this story going. Pleaseeee.**

**Anyways thanks alot for reading =). Bye Guys ! **

**xo**


	3. You Got The Love

**Hi Guys =). **

**First things first, wow. Never had this many reviews from two chapters, so huge thanks!  
So like i said _huge_ thanks to my lovley reviewers:_ PrincesaKarlita411, moonkisss, leona, love me some Julian, bdavisrulz, perfectcouples, dianehermans, tanya2byour21, Gabbie10, OTH fan 35 and soapgirl411 !_** **Love use all for reading and reviewing =D!!!**

**So anyways... that's Brooke and Lucas eventually expressed their feelings for each other, everyone shout yay! ;) Cause we all love some Brucas.**

**But as the genre of this fic states ( romance and drama )..... it can't be all romance.**

**So lets cue the drama eh? ;) hehe.**

**Btw this was a hard chapter to do, but wanted it done because my school,work and social life are promising me a busy weekend! Plus there is finally hundreds of snow at my area in Scotland,yay.**

**So please please please, continue to review...i'll seriously love you forever.**

**(oh, and i still don't own One Tree Hill =(!....Or Florence and the machine.)**

**Thanks guys**

**-Nicole xo**

**Come Back To Me- Chapter 3**

_Sometimes I feel like throwing my hands up in the air  
I know I can count on you  
Sometimes I feel like saying "Lord I just don't care"  
But you've got the love I need To see me through_

_Sometimes it seems that the going is just too rough  
And things go wrong no matter what I do  
Now and then it seems that life is just too much  
But you've got the love I need to see me through_

_When food is gone you are my daily meal  
When friends are gone I know my savior's love is real  
Your love is real_

_**-x-Brooke-x-**_

Oh my God.

I can't get over the fact that just a few hours ago, i was alone,single and heartbroken.

I was dreaming of Lucas Scott.

And now i have him, and he has me. Back in each others arms. The way it should of always been, and the way its always going to be.

After we confessed all, we didn't rush to the bedroom like the horny teenagers we use to be. Well okay, we made out for a hell of a long time, but that was it. We lay on the couch in each others arms. Why? Because that was enough. That was what we had missed most, just being able to lye together in silence, without a care in the world.

Besides, we had already jumped into the deep end, nevermind swimming all the way to the edge. We both know we need to take things slow,... we don't really have a choice anyway.

I look over to the window and notice that there is no longer sunlight shinning through, just a faint orange glow, telling me that the nights coming in.

"Lucas?"

He rubs his eyes and smiles when he looks down at me lying over his chest. "Yeah pretty girl?"

I can't help but smile, i love all our little nicknames. "What time is it?"

His eyes widen a little and i lean off him to let him bring his phone out his pocket. "Shit." he mutters.

Oh god, what is it.

"Lucas whats wrong? What time is it?"

He stands up now, and i stand up right next to him. I know hes panicing about something when he quickly puts his top back on and rubs his jeans down.

"Lucas!"

He shakes his head and takes my hands, "Its nine Brooke."

Hell i knew we had been here a while but thats nearly the whole day. "Where do they think you are?"

He lets my hands go and begins to rub his neck, trying to look at me inocently. I ain't falling for it. I can feel my eyebrows raise and my hand instantly goes on my hip. I feel like a mother shouting at her teenager.

"Lucas, where do they think you are?"

He stutters slightly and emphasises his inocence by putting his hands out, "Umm.....Mouths..?"

"Lucas!" i shout and he steps back, shocked by my increase in volume, i lower it and continue.. "Mouths? Mouths? Seriously Luke are you fucking kidding me? They know Mouth has a life ya know! They won't seriously believe that you've been over there all day!"

"I know, i know. But what was i ment to say?, um just going to Brookes,no big deal..just going to tell her i love her!"

Oups,I smile again because i could listen to him say that _all_ day. Everysingle day. Lucas smiles too when he notices mine, he goes to put his arms around me. I almost surrender, but, i have to keep in character here. I stand back, hand on hip again. His smile dropping when mines does.

"Where is Peyton and Sawyer?"

He sighs, "At Haleys..."

"At Haley's!!!"

He rushes over to me and puts the stray hair in my face behind my ears when he speaks, "Shhhh. I know Brooke, its risky _really_ risky. But this will all be over soon, me and Peyton are sorting out divorce papers the now.....we're just waiting to tell everyone."

I nod my head, hes right. Sooner or later he will be mine again, but i hate what im doing to my best friend.

"Okay?" he asks kissing my forehead.

I nod my head and kiss his lips when his head lowers, "Okay."

At just then...

My phone rings.

We stand still like statues, almost as if the phone has eyes.

"What do i do?!"

He shrugs his shoulders, "You gotta answer it. Quickly."

I nod my head and rush over to the iphone thats shouting for me. Funny,... even the ringtone seems angry,yelling almost as if it knows our dirty little secret.

Luke's still frozen watching me, there's panic in his eyes and he continues to ramble on... "Brooke hurry! Act 't act funny!"

I send him a glare, "Lucas ! Would you shut up a minute, you're making this worse." He shuts his mouth, realising that im right. I take a deep breath and answer the phone.

"...Hello?"

_"Heyy Brooke."_

Fuck its Haley. My eyes widen and i mouth the words Haley to Lucas, he runs his hands through his hair, nervous as hell, but continues to watch.

I force my happiest cheery voice, "Heyy Tutour Girl. Whats shaking?"

_Haley laughs a little, she bites her lips excitedly and speaks.... "Welll...guess whos back in town?"_

Newsflash, i know! Were back together again by the way! Oh and send my bff and goddaughter a kiss!

Yeah right.

I shake my head, acting confused as if she can see me, "Ummm..."

_Haley cuts Brooke off -"Its Peyton and Lucas!! They're back Brooke. Oh, and Sawyer too. So cute by the way!!"_

I gasp. One, because its part of the act and it buys me time to think of something to say. And two, because i've just realised what im doing to Peyton and Sawyer. How bad it really is.

_"I know, right!!. So anyways, i decided that we gotta do a big dinner tonight, well its late so lets say um supper?" Haley laughs at herself before she continues, "Umm, about ten o'clock ? Oh and bring Julian !"_

Julian. They don't even know hes left me yet....

"Sounds great Haley,Tens fine."

_"Great! Well see you then Brookie, love you!"_

"You too Hales."

I chuck the phone on the couch as soon as i hear the beep. Lucas is already right by my side.

"What she say?" he asks, searching my eyes.

I shake my head, "Its okay, she doesn't know."

Lucas smiles and pulls me into a hug, "Oh thank God" he mutters into my hair.

I cough a little before i drop the bomb, "Um, she wants us to all have dinner tonight, ten o'clock.."

He pulls me back, just like i knew he would. His hands are on my shoulders, his eyes lost in mine, he scrunches his up , the way i love..." What do you mean us..as in the whole gang?"

Obvcourse i mean the whole gang. When is it not? Especially when it comes to Haley's dinners. So thats what i say, "Obviously this is Haley we are talking about Lucas."

He nods his head. "What do we do?"

I shrug my shoulders, is he stupid? "Nothing Lucas. We go, we act normal. We will tell them..just not tonight."

He nods his head, trying to convince himself that this is easy. "Yeah...Yeah we can do that."

I take my hands and fix his top, "Just act cool Broody, okay?"

A huge smile takes over his face at the mention of his nickname, and he slowly brings his lips on to mine, tugging them ever so gently.

This could start us again, and we really don't have the time......

Okay maybe just another minute...

Okay, no, he has to go. "Okay lucas, you gotta go.."

He pecks my lips.

"But..."

Another peck..

"I..."

Another peck..

"Don't"...

Another peck...

"Want'..." Im giggiling now between kisses, and i can feel his smile on his lips.

Another peck..

"To."

I roll my eyes and rub his cheek, " I don't want you to either,but you have to.....I love you Lucas Scott."

He kisses my forehead, "I love you more, Brooke Davis."

With that he walks towards the door and sends me one more smile, before leaving and hurrying down the path.

I look around the messy room, realising now that i have to hurry to get ready for Haleys.

Shit, i hope we can pull Haleys off.

We **have** to, we **have** to.

_You got the love  
You got the love  
You got the love  
You got the love  
You got the love  
You got the loveTime after time I think "Oh Lord what's the use?"  
Time after time I think it's just no good  
Sooner or later in life, the things you love you loose  
But you got the love I need to see me through  
_

**So that was chapter 3!!!!!**

**What did you guys think? Don't be shy and drop a review, short or long, good or bad!**

**Pleaaaaaasssssssseeeeeee.**

**Besides more reviews = faster updates =). Thats fair, right?**

**Anyways much love for reading!! ;)**


	4. I Got You: Part 1

**Hey Ho, hows everyone been?!**

**Sorry its took me this long to update..... lost faith in this for a while but it came back to me.**

**So this chapters on Haleys get together =O, uh oh.**

**By the way i totally get what some peeps are saying about not liking Brooke as the other woman. I get that i do, but i wanted this to be realistic, ya know? I didn't want it to be like Peyton or Sawyer never excisted, or that they died blah blah blah. Besides, Brooke won't be for long, promise.**

**Don't stop reading though Guys!! Please =).**

**Anyways that leads me to my thank you's. - _Tanya2byour21, PrincesaKarlita411, Love me some Julian, bdavisrulz, moonkisss, BrucasisBest, perfectcouples, and dianehermans. _You guys are the reason there is a chapter four. So, thanks alot again for reviewing guys, keep em comin ;). **

**Still don't own OTH, i'll let you know when i do or Leona Lewis!**

**Come Back To Me- Chapter Four**

_Ain't falling a part, or bitter_  
_Let's be bigger than that and remember_  
_The cooling outdoor when you're all alone_  
_We'll go on surviving_  
_No drama, no need for a show_  
_Just wanna say_  
_I got you_**  
**

**x- Brooke -x**

The clothes are all over my bedroom as i dance around infront of the mirror trying on like the tenth outfit tonight. The others don't know that me and Julian are over, and that me and Lucas are on. The Julian thing they can know, the Lucas thing, they can't.....not yet anyway. So i need something that say's.... Brooke Davis is single and hot, but she's not looking for anything... nor is she secretly getting any. I still need to look good though, Lucas will be there. Oh God, so will Peyton. I quickly finish my very large glass of wine and grab my car keys. I settle on one of my blue dresses, heels and my hair in curls.

**-x-**

As i park the car i notice the comet, there here. As i walk up to the front door i freeze. My head is fighting with my hand and my heart is fighting with my head. I don't know how to feel. Scared? Nervous? Excitted? I just don't know, maybe its a bit of everything. It's definetly something, it feels like i have a million butterflies in my stomach, theres a golf ball in my throat and my knees are like jelly. I stare at the door for a minute longer, almost as if hoping it will start speaking and tell me what to do, tell me what to say.

I don't have much choice anyway as the door gets flung open. I jump from the shock and look down to see my Godson, James Lucas Scott.

"Aunt Brooke! You're late!" he smiles his beautiful smile and i kneel down infront of him.

"You know me Jamie, Aunt Brooke is always fashionably late.." i wink at him before he grabs me in a hug. For a second i almost forget who's in the house but as he takes my hand and leads me through the butterflies come back.

It's Peyton i see first. God i've missed her. The bestest friend i've ever had. She's not changed one bit, still as beautiful. It takes her a minute to notice me, so Jamie coughs deliberately and her eyes widden when she notices. She runs over and snaps me up in the tightest hug ever.

" B Davis !" she yells into my hair.

I can't help but laugh, the nicknames have never got old. "Hey P Sawyer , i've missed you."

She pulls away and looks at me with a huge grin on her face. I could make that grin disapear in a second - ' _Hey P, im fucking Lucas by the way'_, as if. I mean i know they're getting divorced, even though she doesn't know i know. It doesn't matter though, everyone knows the girl code- rule number uno, never date a friends ex. He isn't even an ex yet. A new feeling gathers inside me, i believe they call in guilt. I mean we all know i would do anything for this girl, she's like my sister, we raised each other. Lucas though, he's, he's different. An exception to the never's and don'ts. He's the one i've always wanted, and he feels the same.

"God, you don't know how much i've missed you." she smiles back and i rub her arm as we share a momment only best friends could understand.

It's then i notice Haley, Nathan and Lucas have gathered round, smiling. I look at Lucas and feel the eyes burning my skin, he can feel it too, i can see it in his eyes as everyone watches for our reunion.

"Brooke!" he smiles, and opens his arms out for a hug.

I stare puzzled for a second and realise whats going on. They don't think we've seen each other in over a year, so my acting skills click in.

"Oh my God, Lucas!" i reply and bravely fall into his arms. His smell, his touch, drives me insane and i have to tighten my muscles when they begin to relax into him. Shit Brooke, pull it together.

"How you been?" he asks.

"Great thanks, better now you guys are back."

"Me too Brooke. Me too."

The others smile and as i study their faces i am pleased to see they don't suspect a thing. Fuck me, we should get oscars cause that was hard.

I turn my attention back to Peyton, " Where's little Sawyer?" Peyton smiles and walks over to a pram that i have just noticed in the living room. "She's in here, she's fast asleep though." I look in at the beautiful precious little girl, she's grown so much, the perfect blend of Lucas and Peyton. I love her, i really do. She'd hate me if she knew. I look at it this way, they were getting a divorce before me, thats okay isn't it?

"She's still beautiful..." i whisper coming out my thoughts.

Its Haley who clicks her fingers and brings me back to reality, "Brooke, where is Julian?"I turn around quickly and notice that Lucas quickly looks down. "Um, he's not coming.." "Why?" asked Peyton as they all walked closer to me. I can't handle this the now, so screw this. "Another movie" i smile and i notice their bodies relax and their heads nod.

The silence that hits the room is thick. Haley's eyes however still study mine and i look away, cause i know she knows, she knows im lying about something.

Its Nathan who saves me and i take a mental note to repay him for unknowingly saving my ass from question time...

.."Well then, let's eat."

Oh, thank God.

-

**To Be Continued =).**

**Haley's house will have two parts guys.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, can you guess whats coming next? =O!!**

**Anyways my amazing readers please click that box now and drop me a review.**

**Reviews are love and love means fast updates.**

**Thanks Guys xoxo =D**

**-Nicole **


End file.
